ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's That Mokémon?/Transcript
Abridged Episode #28 Watch ← Previous Episode Next Episode → Cast (In order of appearance):'''Kaiba,Mokuba,Doctor,Grandpa,Joey,Tristin,Serenity,Yugi,Mai,Rex and Weavil,Mako,Steve,Bakura,Marik '''Date: May 21, 2008 Running Time: 9:16 Episode Title: Who's That Mokémon? Transcript Intro YAMI: Previously on Yugioh the Abridged Series: KAIBA: (Raises finger toward the sky) Don't forget to register and pick up your Duel Disk because exactly one week from tod-(his finger hits the helicopter's rotorblades and is cut off) AARGH! My FINGER! It came clean off! Somebody call an ambulance! KAIBA: Thanks for fixing my hand doc. I'm not sure how you did it, but my finger feels good as new. DOC: It's not really that complicated, we just replaced your finger with a synthetic replica . Did you ever see The Empire Strikes Back? KAIBA: No. I don't watch crap. By the way, did you find out what's wrong with Mokuba? DOC: Well we ran some tests on your brother and it seems he's going through Japanese Puberty. KAIBA: Oh my god! Does that mean...? DOC: Yes, I'm afraid he believes he's a Pokémon. KAIBA: Mokuba! Speak to me! MOKUBA: Bulbasaur! Title Sequence GRANDPA: While I'm out here, sweeping the floor, Yugi's inside talking to his imaginary boyfriend. I swear there's something not quite right about that boy. I wonder where he gets it from. Ooh! That reminds me! I have a hot date tonight! Don't wait up Yugi! He runs to his shop and leaves us staring at his door GRANDPA: (Romantically) Oh, Black Luster Soldier, how I've missed you. JOEY: I can't believe my sister is still mad at me for spending the prize money on trading cards, I better call her and apologize. TRISTAN:(Over the phone) I'm sorry, but Serenity can't come to the phone right now because she's about to be deflowered. JOEY: Brooklyn Rage! Tristan you take your greasy paws off of my sister! TRISTAN: Oh Joey it's you, don't worry about Serenity I'm taking good care of her, if you know what I mean. JOEY: Brooklyn Rage! SERENITY: Hey big brother your friend Tristan is so funny, I had no idea that he was the main character on the show. JOEY: (Confused) Wah? SERENITY: He was just telling me how he has more fangirls than anyone else. JOEY: Nyeah? SERENITY: And you never mentioned that the fangirls love to pair him up with you. JOEY: Nyeah... (keeps on going while Serenity talks) SERENITY: Anyway don't worry about me I'm just extremely gullible and naive, it's lucky there aren't any older men here trying to seduce me. TRISTAN: Best of luck in the tournament Joey, I'll stay here and and took good care of Serenity, with my reproductive organs. (hangs up) JOEY: Brooklyn Rage, Brooklyn Rage! YUGI: I wonder what time it is? MAI: Hey Yugi! YUGI: Oh look a pair of giant levitating chesticles. MAI: It sure was nice of Kaiba to let me enter this tournament, even though I never actually won a single cardgame. YUGI: Yeah, compared to you Joey is an expert. References Category:Abridged Transcripts